Trouble with the Titans!
by Random Writer389
Summary: What happens when Robin's younger twin siblings get into trouble? That's right! A long trip to the Titan's Tower! How are they gonna survive these two eight year old? That's right! They have no clue! And how are the Titan's gonna teach them to control their powers? That's right! Hardcore training! Rated T cause I'm nervous! No couples! I might add tho! If requested! (Wink wink!)


It was a normal day for the Teen Titans. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games in the living room, Raven was reading in her bedroom, Starfire was playing with Silky and cooking one of her _traditional _meals, and Robin was in his bedroom doing… well, no one actually knows for sure.

**Robin's POV**

I calmly walked over to my bedroom and as soon as my door shut, ran to my desk. I jumped on my chair eagerly and faced my closed computer. I threw it open and opened a video chatting app. I looked at my watch. I was late by five minute. They were gonna _kill_ me! I quickly dragged my mouse over their name and clicked. The screen bolted up almost instantly.

"Hi Robin!" The twins yelled. I chuckled as I waved.

"Hey! How are you guys!" I said to the two eight year olds.

"GOOD!" James yelled. Julia smirked and ruffled her brother's hair. James shot up and attempted to whack her arm, but Julia blocked it and punched his cheek playfully. He giggled and turned back to the screen.

"When will you two grow up?" I joked and chuckled along with Julia. I couldn't help the smile that took over my lips as I saw my younger siblings. The only time I got to see them was once a week, every Thursday.

"So what was with you being late?" Julia said with her eyebrows raised. Goofy James looked at his sister's glare and tried to copy it, but failed and ended up laughing. I laughed along with them, but tried my best not to laugh to loud or the others might hear me. Julia couldn't keep her serious expression either and ended up chuckling softly.

"Where's Bruce" I asked the two twins with a soft tone I only used for them. James tried to control his laughter while Julia smirked.

"In the… drum roll please" Julia said and James banged on their desk. "Bat Cave" she said in an evil, deep voice that I couldn't help but chuckle at. I looked up at their icy blue eyes that resembled so much to mine.

"Why do you always wear that mask whenever you video chat us?" James asked. I smirked.

"Got an identity to keep. You know this" I joked. Julia smirked.

"In your bedroom?" she mocked. I chuckled.

"Guess not" I said before taking off my mask.

"See, no one knows" James said in a spooky voice while wiggling his fingers like a witch. I grinned and placed my mask on the table.

"So tell me, anything special happening?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"You know it!" Julia said enthusiastically. I studied Julia's features. She matched my skin tone perfectly, hard long, dark, wavy, brown hair that could easily be mistaken for black, had icy blue eyes that matched her brothers and mine, and to complete the look an innocent smile that made my heart skip a beat. I looked over at her identical brother with only a few slight differences in looks. His hair was slightly darker than hers and had barely visible gold streaks cursing through it; his hair was slightly spiked liked mine, he had the signature icy blue eyes with long eyelashes, he had the exact same skin tone as me and Julia, and an innocently, goofy smile.

"Well, happy, almost, birthday!" I said and winked. Julia grinned and James chuckled.

"Thanks, Robin!" James said.

"Kids, time to rest" I heard Albert's voice. James and Julia groaned. **(If you don't know who Albert is, he's Bruce's butler! Yup, he butles!) **

"LAAAAAAMMMMEEEE" James groaned.

"Ya, can't we stay up and talk to Robin?" Julia asked hopefully. I chuckled.

"Actually Albert's right. I got to get back to the team before they get suspicious" I explained. I honestly wanted to stay and chat with them, but I know how annoying they could be sometimes.

"But Robin!" James and Julia whined. I chuckled.

"G'Night, guys" I said.

"Good night, Robin" they replied in perfect sync. I grinned.

"Love you" I said before hanging up. Right before I pressed the "hanging up" button I could of sworn I heard a crash. I winced. Unlike me, they developed powers. I'm not really sure how, considering none of our parents had any special abilities. Well, none that I know of. Julia had the ability of telepathy (except it only worked with her and her brother), she could wall climb (like Spiderman!), memory manipulation, and Phychomety (the ability to learn things about the past of an object by touching it; the only problem… she's still learning how to control wall climbing and memory manipulation.) Now, James is a little different. He had the power of voice manipulation (that he uses to prank), teleportation (that he's still learning to control), and super senses (including slight/ hearing/ smell/ taste/ touch, he can sense danger a.k.a. spider-sense, and he could sense other types of events; dishonesty, murder, etc. Which he's still perfecting). So in other words, these kids are completely decked out.

I slipped on my mask and checked the time. 9:15. I smirked as I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about a game, Starfire was with Silky and lying on the couch, and Raven was reading on another sofa. I poured myself a glass of water and quickly chugged it down. Raven glared at me.

"Robin?" she asked.

"Yes" I said sitting down next to her. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you okay?" she said nervously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I raised my eyebrows. Was something wrong?

"No reason, I'm just getting different… emotions out of you today" she said slowly. I smirked. It's true, I usually felt… happier after a conversation with the twins.

"Actually… you've been getting this effect for a few weeks now… all on the same day" she said slowly and quietly. Does she know? I suddenly got uncomfortable. But she doesn't know that. So instead of freaking out I just shrugged.

"I'm just happier today. Is that wrong?" I said cautiously. She just shrugged.

"No, just unnatural" she said quietly. I nodded and walked away.

"Robin, you look different" Beast Boy said. I raised an eyebrow.

"If you're going to say I look happier, can it" I said in a deadly low voice. Beast Boy nodded and put all his attention back into the video game.

"I guess the only question hear is, why?" Cyborg said. I shrugged. "Ya dude, did you hook up or something" he added. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Then what joys you friend Robin?" Starfire asked curiously. I chuckled. I couldn't tell them. Then somehow, it'll get its way to the media and every villain would try to get their filthy hands on _my_ family. I've lost enough people already.

"Robin?" Beast Boy sang. I bolted out of my daze.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Your computers making weird noises" Beast Boy informed me. My eyes widened as I realized the noise. A video call? They never call this late! Unless… I bolted to my room and didn't even bother to shut the door. I threw my computer opened to see the twin's video call. I hit answer and saw two terrified faces.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked frantically. Julia had tear streaks and James was shaking. They pressed a finger to their lips and I nodded. A universal signal for silence.

"Attack" they mouthed silently at the same time. Someone broke in. They're in trouble. I felt my stomach fall to the ground.

"Hide; don't let them fine you, if anything happens use your powers to defend yourselves. I'll be there in a minute, be careful" I whispered. They nodded and James held onto Julia's hand supportively. I nodded and hung up. They were in danger. I turned around to see the other Titans standing at my door way in shock.

"I'll be back soon" I said running between them. _My _family was hurt. _No one _in my family will get hurt. Not again. I ran to the garage and onto my motor cycle. I quickly started it up and zoomed off. I went as quickly as my bike could go to Bruce's house.

"Please be okay" I chanted under my breath. I felt a presence behind me and turned around for a mili second to see Raven sitting on my motor cycle.

"How'd you-" I started but Raven cut me off.

"Who are they" she whispered. I sighed. Do I tell her? I can trust Raven, she's like my sister. She would never betray me.

"My family" I whispered. I kept my eyes trained on the road.

"You have younger siblings?" she asked trying to keep her voice from showing any emotion. I took a deep breath and nodded. We rode in silence and I finally made it to Bruce's house. I stopped the bike and ran into the already open door.

"Please be okay" I continued to chant. I heard Raven's almost silent footsteps behind me as I searched the house frantically.

"Here" Raven whispered pointing to the master bedroom. I nodded and tried opening the door, but it was locked. I looked at Raven who was already on it.

"Azarath… Mentrion… Thinthos" she said and the door burst open. I thanked her silently and walked in. I saw James and Julia shaking at gunpoint by a man in a black mask.

"Get. Away. Now." I warned him through gritted teeth. He man started to laugh.

"What's two teenagers gonna do if I don't" he said pointed the gun at my head. I chuckled.

"This" I said before running up to him. He managed to graze me with a bullet, but I didn't feel it through to burning rage. Someone tried to _kill_ my family. I kneed him in the gut and pushed him against the wall where I held his throat.

"Call the cops" I said the Raven. I looked over at James and Julia who had relief flooding their faces.

"You guys okay" I asked as Raven took out a phone. They're relief vanished and they shook their heads.

"He took Bruce" Julia said quietly. I quickly took out a rope from my belt and tied the man up. This is the first time I've seen James and Julia in person. Not how I imagined it. Raven hung up.

"A distraction. And who's Bruce" Raven said.

"My old guardian" I said quickly and turned to James and Julia. I walked towards them.

"Robin!" Julia yelled and ran into my arms. I picked her up and sat her on my hip. I let her sob into my neck as I stroked her hair reassuringly. James ran up to me as well and I did the same to him.

"Who took him?" I asked calmly.

"J-J-Joker" James sobbed out. I let out an annoyed breath and turned to Raven.

"I'm gonna take them to the tower" I said. She nodded and took out her communicator. "You're gonna be alright. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you" I promised. I felt Julia nod into my neck and James didn't reply. I carried them back to my motor cycle with Raven following behind me.

"I'll meet you back?" she asked and I nodded. Black energy quickly consumed her and she was gone in a flash. I placed the twins on my motor cycle and sighed.

"Hey, stop crying" I said softly and tilted Julia's chin so she looked at me. Julia nodded.

"I missed you" James whispered to me. I smiled and took his small hand.

"So did I" I said. And it was true. I haven't seen them since I left Bruce to become solo. Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever done. But I had to… if I didn't something like this would of happen much sooner.

I climbed onto the bike and the two kids held onto my waist as we rode back to the tower in silence. Once we got there I pulled into the garage.

"You guys are gonna be safe here" I assured them. Julia and James nodded in sync and I helped them off the bike. They wiped their tears and looked up at me. Julia chuckled a bit.

"You and that bike have had some great time, huh?" she joked using her powers. I grinned. That was my girl, smiling through the hardest moments. James smiled. I motioned for them to follow me and led them inside the tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy nearly choked on pizza once they saw the two kids. Starfire flew happily over to me.

"Who are these two wonderful creatures" she gasped pulling James and Julia into tight hugs. I sighed. Leave it for Raven to make things harder. Why couldn't she just tell them?

"James and Julia" I introduced. Starfire let go of them and they chuckled.

"Are these the Titans you told us about?" James asked. I nodded. I told them about the Teen Titans, just in case something like this happen.

"And you're Starfire" Julia said pointed to Star.

"Beast Boy" James said point to BB.

"Cyborg" Julia said pointed to Cyborg.

"And that's Raven" James said pointing to the couch where Raven was sitting. I nodded.

"Spot on" Cyborg said.

"Who are the kids?" Beast Boy said walking up to them. He crouched next to them and Julia smirked.

"Robin's our big brother" she explained. Everyone, but Raven, gave me a shocked look. I smirked and nodded.

"Now that you mention it, they look a lot like you" Cyborg said walking up to them to.

"They're going to be staying with us for a while" I explained.

"Cool! We got little dudes to hang out with now!" Beast Boy cheered and turned into a lion. James chuckled.

"Totally!" Beast Boy's voice said, even though he couldn't talk in animal forms. Beast Boy turned back to normal and looked around.

"Dudes, there's a ghost who sounds exactly like me!" He yelled in panic. James and Julia laughed and glared at them.

"That was Julian" I explained. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Yup!" James said in Julia's voice. Julia glared. I groaned. Julia was now giving him _the_ look. The one she always used before they got in a fight.

"Actually, I think I'm developing a new ability. Ya, I think I could see the future now" Julia said and closed her eyes. I raised my eyebrows with her along with everyone else. She placed two fingers on her temple and nodded. "Yup, definitely. Just one problem" She said. James stared at her.

"You're not in it" Julia said and ran up the walls. I groaned.

"Get down before someone gets hurt" I ordered. She smirked.

"My pleasure" she said before landing on James into a tackle. James yelled out and fell to the ground. Julia sat on top of James with a smirk on her face.

"I win" she teased.

"NO FAIR!" James yelled. I pulled Julia off James.

"We need to work on your spider- senses" I told James with a soft chuckle at the end. Everyone stared at the kids in shock.

"These… kids… are… AWESOME!" Beast Boy yelled out the last part. I smirked.

"One question friend Robin. Why do your smaller versions contain special abilities and you do not?" Starfire asked. I let out a sigh.

"No one's quite sure" I explained. She nodded.

"You kids are gonna be an awesome improvement for the team!" Cyborg said excitedly. I held up a hand.

"These kids are _not_ going on any missions" I said in a deadly low voice. I was **not** letting them get hurt. Cyborg and Beast Boy frowned. This is going to be a _**long**_ visit.

**How'd you like it!? Leave a comment saying if I should continue or not! **

_**READ ON!**_


End file.
